Muse
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: She is an art expert that has no filter when it comes to her opinions and he is an intense artist that has been searching for a muse to pose for a very special painting. When the perfect meeting happens, he makes her the most unbelievable proposition. AH/AU one shot


"Try to be nice…" Bonnie asked her best friend as they stepped out of her car.  
Caroline pushed her big sunglasses down her nose and gave the other one a really annoyed look. "They don't pay me to be nice."

Bonnie came around the car and sweetly took her arm. "I know that you are this really famous art critic and that your honest opinions are highly considered in the art circle but this a good friend of mine trying to make a living..."  
"Sounds promising already." Caroline interrupted Bonnie annoyed.

"Try to be nice to him. I mean…" Bonnie knocked on a blue door. "You do have the power to make or destroy a career just by writing a good or bad review on your blog."  
Caroline rolled her eyes putting away the expensive glasses; she shook her flawless blonde curls with her hand and attempted a sweet smile that Bonnie knew was all sorts of fake. Caroline was a cold bitch with an amazing eye for the art and she never said she liked anything just to please others.

A really attractive blonde guy opened the door for them and Caroline tried remembering when was the last time she saw the Salvatores, she was certain to have met them on some party but she couldn't remember when; which was a sin because the guy was really hot and she could see the muscles under his shirt. Slowly she looked at Bonnie with a naughty smile.  
Bonnie returned the smirk, she had nice friends and by nice she meant with big arms and perfect hair.

"I'm so flattered and nervous at the same time that you are doing this…" Stefan said inviting them inside the loft.  
Caroline looked around, it was obviously the house of an artist, there were canvas scattered everywhere, just like oil, paints, brushes and cloths. The space didn't have much color but she could spot a few art sculptures scattered around the really big loft. This was the part that she liked the best, getting into the soul of an artist. Unfortunately a lot of them tried to convinced her that they were the next Goya or Van Gogh and that's when everything went cold for her. She hated smug artists.

Stefan led her to the paintings he surely believed were master pieces and after the first two, she was already yawning with boredom. His work was ok but there was only one way to spell average and she intended to classify his work precisely as that.  
He was explaining his third choice thoroughly… poor guy, someone should tell him that a good artist doesn't explain his work, he doesn't need to because he is hoping that people will simply connect with what they see.

"Do you have wine?" Caroline interrupted his detailed explanation about his use of colors. "I can tell deep red from raspberry Stefan." She couldn't hold back the mean comment and Bonnie glared at her.  
"I don't really live here… the house belongs to my girlfriend's brother so I don't know where the drinks are. He should be back soon though, I asked for an hour so I could show you my best pieces."

The words made Caroline cringe. "Look Stef… I like you; you are really hot and you have a good hand, the lines are beautiful but there is no emotion at all." She came closer to one of his paintings and moved her hand in circles. "I don't feel anything when I look at this and I'm supposed to at least pretend a horrified expression when I see a woman covered in blood and screaming…" she stopped and looked at Stefan. "Keep painting as a hobby... but don't take it too seriously."

He was heartbroken and looked down on the floor, she knew Bonnie was scolding her but she was only being honest.  
Stefan's phone began to ring and he grimaced seeing the name of his brother; surely Damon was expecting better news than the ones he had. "I need to take this…" he went outside for privacy.

Caroline stopped Bonnie even before she started. "It would be a lot worse if a gallery took his money to host an exhibition and then have the entire industry desiccating his work like an open frog. You think that I'm mean with my little blog? You should see the big sharks in this town, they would tear him apart." She even sounded sweet now but Bonnie went outside to comfort her friend without a word towards Caroline.

Caroline sighed used to the appalled reactions she got every other day and moved a few of the paintings lying on the table, perhaps this wasn't really his best work and she tried seeing those that he didn't find good enough to show her. It wasn't a surprise that she found one good painting under all the average ones. She looked around, he probably kept a few more from her and Caroline skimmed through the place but found nothing until she reached the other end of the loft.

Caroline took a better look around the studio, there was a big bed that had a few clothes on it and by the way the light was coming in from the window, she could tell this was a studio where someone spent most of their time.  
She also caught the white sheet covering a series of paintings strategically hidden from those who only took a quick look around the studio; she glanced to the open door, Bonnie and Stefan were still outside and she gently bit her lip taken by curiosity.

The loft was dark and melancholic and the only light in came from the big window, there weren't any personal displays around; like pictures so she guessed instantly that he was a loner. As she gave more attention to it, she became increasingly intrigued by the artist that used a lot of black in his work judging by the amount of black stained cloths that he left around.  
Obviously he was hiding his work because of her visit for Stefan's sake which only further trigger Caroline to remove the sheet away; usually other artists _casually _left their paintings in plain sight for her to see them. So she almost expected a mix of juvenile rebellion with the insecurity of a young mind but she was in for a shock.

Caroline's hands gripped the sheet in her hand, the first paintings she saw were magnificent, they were full of depth and although very dark, they showed a carefully planned story behind them. She came closer to the exquisite art, he was very intense and even the one with the landscape was like glancing back from the car when someone leaves home for the first time aware that they will never return to that dreadful small town ever again.

But her blue eyes were really sparkling with the detailed capitation of a woman, she was so sad that Caroline felt a lump on her throat, she wanted to know why the girl was looking at her with such sad eyes; but Caroline knew enough about art to know that the girl was merely a reflection of how the artist saw himself, this was how she was looking at him and he had caught that with honesty and vulnerability.

She moved a few more paintings, scanning the canvas in the back; each one of them seemed more beautiful than the next. There weren't any other portraits but she was particularly taken by a huge canvas that was all covered with black heavy brushes. It was like looking at someone's soul, he was deeply troubled; Caroline made an educated guess.

"I don't remember leaving my work on display…" A very accented deep voice spoke next to her.

It startled Caroline but she was not expecting what she found either, somehow she had imagined that he would be a teenager with long hair, black nails and dressed all in black. She was definitely not expecting the tall dirty-blonde haired man with blazing blue eyes and perfect unshaven features, the scruff couldn't have more than two days and it looked perfect on him.  
Caroline wandered her eyes a bit, he was wearing a long-sleeved black cotton shirt and she could see a lot of necklaces around his neck. Well, at least she got the dark look right and she forced herself to snap out of her drooling moment.

"I'm sorry. I was… intrigued." She pressed her lips together. "This looks really bad..." she forced a smile.  
"I was not expecting the harsh examination of my work, but thank you for the kind compliment." he answered serious.

"No. I wasn't talking about your work. I love what I've seen so far." She rushed to end any misunderstandings but smiled this time honestly and pushed her wall of curls behind her ear realizing he wasn't truly serious.

His smile was easy and she faltered a bit because he was looking straight into her eyes.  
Caroline wasn't used to that, men usually felt somewhat threatened by her raw beauty and she wasn't particularly warm so that detachment sometimes came across as being conceited which pushed men away instantly.

But the one standing in front of her only showed her a confidence and a smile that she couldn't stop staring at. "So my work isn't atrocious after all?" he asked lowering his head a bit.  
She gulped down with the way his eyes seemed to pierce through her. "I really love the black one..." she cleared her throat because her voice came out somewhat unstable.

"I was feeling very cheerful the day I painted it."  
Caroline crumbled into a silly laughter, she looked away from him horrified that he was making her feel like a silly teenager within minutes of knowing him. "It's very personal and intense... from what I've seen, you are one of those who leave everything on a canvas."

"There's not much of a soul left." he simply said and moved to organize his paintings as he had left them.  
The comment made her look at him, she lingered on his broad back. "I could disagree but I don't want to come across as a know it all."

He chuckled without facing her. "You see what I want you to see."  
"You are not that good." she pursed her eyebrows.

He looked back at her with a bastard smile. "When I paint, I have control. The brush does what I want and _how_ I want. What is left for others to see is what I see fit to share." he said smugly.  
Caroline raised her eyebrow. "10 minutes looking at that and I can tell how deeply conflicted you are and you may believe that you have all the control in the world but you are not fooling me. All those dark demons are breaking their way out in every single line that you make on a canvas."

He lost the smile and Caroline recoiled to her corner but she still kept her defiance stare.  
"Well, if you are going to expose my work and my dark soul like that I would love a name to go with the bold attitude sweetheart."

"Caroline Forbes." she quickly reached out her hand to him.  
He took it making her hand disappear inside of his. "Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline winced a bit under the strong and powerful grip, the ancient name was filled with mystery and suddenly she felt the unexplained will to know more about him. "I didn't want to upset you but I know a thing or two about art..."

"I'm not upset... I'm intrigued." his lips curved into a teasing smile.  
Caroline handed him back the sheet so he could cover his work. "So you are the funny artist."

He covered the paintings carefully and she caught a glimpse of his bare back as the shirt lifted, Caroline licked her lips happy with the view.  
"Actually I've been told that I'm very dark and gloomy." he said facing her.

She chuckled. "I would never assume that from the lack of light and color around here. Unless you are going for the dark and mysterious type only to attract girls."  
"It's an evil plan on the makings..." he smiled amused with the girl and her sharp tongue.

"How's it working out for you?" she asked him in that straight forward way of hers.  
"I can't complain but oddly enough women don't find the entire waking up in the middle of the night to paint, very appealing." he said with a smile but she could sense the sting of pain that all artists have.

"It's not easy to understand an artist..." she said in a low voice because she found them fascinating but knew how they were all just a bunch of tortured souls no one understood.  
"We can't help how inspiration seems to find us in the most unexpected and unpredictable ways."

There was a smile that was shared by both and a subtle flirt with their eyes, when she slightly lowered them, he kept his on her and then when she lifted her gaze slowly to meet his, he was the one slowly looking down. It was like making love with their eyes and Caroline felt a very strange heat that she was forced to shut down instantly.

"Why haven't I seen your work in all of the galleries in town?" she asked him somewhat serious.  
"Because I'm missing one painting."

Caroline narrowed her eyes.  
He smiled relishing in the rather faultless features in front of him. "I can't bring myself to do an exhibition because I feel that my work is still incomplete. I am missing a nude painting but I haven't found the right model to pose for me."

She released a nervous laughter. "That's the worst pickup line ever."  
He licked his lips with only a hint of a smile this time. "I'm quite serious actually. I'd love to paint you."

"You want to paint me naked?" she asked louder than she intended and with a terrible panic shade in her voice.  
He leaned his head to the side and bluntly checked the curvy body inside the tight Jeans and the blue navy top. "It would be an honor Miss Forbes."

"I saw a dashing blonde among your work, why haven't you painted her?"  
He liked her direct approach and smiled. "She is my sister so that would be highly disturbing for both of us."

Caroline awkwardly touched her hair. "I've known a few kinky artists..."  
"I'm as innocent as they come." he touched his chest serious.

She gave him a side look. "You've just met me and already you want to undress me."  
"It doesn't happen often but sometimes an artist finds just the perfect model in the perfect moment and the perfect painting is born. A master piece, Caroline." he said leaving her dizzy.

His voice was alluring and the words were just smooth, rolling out of his raspberry lips.  
"This just got surreal..." she touched the back of her neck that was beginning to show her sweaty jittery.  
"I'm sure I'm not the first one to ask you this, you are a very beautiful woman Caroline."

She struggled to find her steel confidence that was lying at his feet right now. "This is that wonderful moment when I shamelessly lie and say that I get propositions such as these every single day."  
He laughed mesmerizing her and she was certain she had to get away from him as fast as possible. "I promise that I will be very professional about it. I'll make sure that you are comfortable and I'll stop whenever you want me to."

Caroline's mind drifted to images of her lying in bed naked while he drew her and then everything went on short-circuit as the set of images quickly changed into kissing and having crazy sex with him right on the bed behind them. "Can I think about it?" she licked her very dry lips.  
"Why don't you think about it over dinner?"

"You are like some twisted serial killer that paints women and then kills them, aren't you? " she blabbered out.  
He burst into a loud laughter that shook her body and that's when she became aware that she was in trouble. "The only woman I have ever painted was my sister as you saw before and I assure you that she's very much alive."

He really seemed determined and she couldn't deny how much she found his confidence appealing. "Ok... but only dinner." she said with a racing heart and a smile that became seductive. "And don't expect to see me naked on our first date." She fiercely pointed her index finger at him. "I'm not that easy Niklaus."

An irresistible set of dimples appeared on his cheeks. "I never assumed you were sweetheart. And please, call me Nik, if I am to see you naked we should get the formalities out of the way."  
Caroline could feel her heart pounding in her ears, this was not planned and she wasn't really the spontaneous type but she was only agreeing to dinner so far.

"Care?" Bonnie asked from the door and suddenly she remembered she wasn't alone and that there was a world that existed away from the perfect crazy moment they just created.  
"I'm going Bonnie." she said without looking at her friend and reached inside her pocket, she took a business card handing it to him. "Text me with the restaurant you chose... I might show up Nik." she smiled before turning away to leave.

He looked down on the little pink card and then at the stunning woman walking away, she looked back once and their eyes met in a powerful silent mutual attraction.  
Nik took the card and placed it on an empty linen canvas, he knowingly prepared his paints and began with the blue eyes, they were full of joy and life and he wanted to capture them in full detail.

"New panting?" Stefan slumped on his friend's bed miserable with the way the cold blonde just crashed his dreams. He knew he would never be as good as Nik but still, he wasn't expecting the earlier merciless blow.  
"I find myself inspired on a quiet spur." Nik said starting on the full red lips that were as perfect as he had ever seen.

Stefan faced the ceiling with a gloomy spirit. "Are you painting my girlfriend again?"  
"No..." Nik stepped away already pleased with what he had so far. He soaked a brush in golden-yellow and started working on her beautiful hair. "My muse." he said with a big smile.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Bullet Train - _Stephen Swartz (feat. Joni Fatora)_

* * *

**AN: **This is a drabble/one-shot dedicated as a birthday present to one of my best friends Yana.  
You are probably the reason why I keep writing and why I haven't given up all the times that I meant to, so this is to hopefully put a smile on your lips and a tingle in your heart.  
I love you baby bear.  
Happy bday sweetheart.

Ad


End file.
